grims_toy_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Duhop
Duhop (Matthew Hitchens) is a main protagonist in Sillysuperpop (Grim's Toy Show). He is Grim's closest friend in Kayfabe, and his real life brother. He (Kayfabe) speaks in a strong British (almost Cockney) accent. His YouTube channel is called Roscoe Duhop. He now has an adopted son named Enzo with his sister Olivia and pet dog Roscoe. Duhop often accompanies Grim in Grim's feuds, and sometimes in toy hunts. Duhop's friends include Grim, Mypalalex, The Ninja Twins and his dog, Roscoe. From 2016 onward, he now recently appears on the show under the persona "El Jefe Rojo", a masked 'mysterious' wrestler. (Everyone knows its him, though, as we can still hear his accent). Despite almost completely dropping the Duhop character as of 2016, he still is Duhop on his own channel, Roscoe Duhop. In BFCW he plays as Brother Bull History Duhop has been a main character from some of the earliest videos of Sillysuperpop. He is immediately Grim's best friend. He accompanies Grim in almost every one of his wrestling videos. In the feud with Slenderdick, he seemed to turn on Grim, but it was all set up on Duhop's part, all so that he could get the eighth page from Slender. Duhop often sustains injury for Grim. An example of this is when he once got shot in the eye with a BB gun by Grime after Grim hired him to get the intruder out of his house while Grim and his family were in Disney World. Duhop also got a neck injury and shoulder after he was brutalized by Curt Hawkins and his cohorts in the battle to win back the YWFHC belt. After suffering a shoulder injury, Grim said that Duhop had 'retired' and debuted a new gimmick, a luchador called 'El Jefe Rojo' (Spanish for 'The Red Boss'). Duhop returned after being unmasked by Mathias glass, but was short lived by putting his luchdor mask on and remained as El Jefe Rojo. Fans have constantly requested the El Jefe Rojo gimmick be stopped and that Duhop be brought back, but Grim constantly keeps the Rojo gimmick going, stating that 'Fans love the mask', even though it's clear that they don't. on gts live he turned heel and back face on patron Relationships Grim: Grim is Duhop's closest friend. He accompanies Grim in a lot of his videos. Duhop was even accidently shot by Grim, but the two are as close of friends as ever untill gts live then he turnd face again Mypalalex: Mypalalex is Duhop's second closest friend. In the toy hunt where Ebenezer Mittlesdorf invades Duhop's home, Ebenezer finds a laminated picture of Alex in a frame and calls Duhop "Gay" because of the picture being there. However, there is no further evidence to prove this. The Ninja Twins: The Ninja Twins are Duhop's friends. He doesn't hate them, and they don't hate him. Curt Hawkins: Curt Hawkins is a rival of Duhop. Curt gave Duhop a neck injury, which only made the two more pissed off with each other. o In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** As Duhop ** Crossface Chicken Wing-Wang (Crossface Chickenwing, parodied from Bob Backlund, used rarely) ** Duhop Drop (Stunner) ** As El Jefe Rojo ** Jefecution (Lifting DDT) (Parodied from Edge) ** Purge, Purge, Purge! (Running shoulder tackle, with theatrics) ** Rojo Wrecker (Stunner) (2016-present) * Signature Moves ** Apron to Ring Vertical Suplex (As El Jefe Rojo) ** Clothesline ** Double Rounded Enzuigiri ** European Uppercut, sometimes in the corner or while running ** Multiple Punches ** Sitout Chokebomb (Used Rarely) ** Sitout Facebuster ** The Three Wing-Wangs (Triple Rolling Vertical Suplex) (parodied from Eddie Guerrero) ** Turnbuckle Face Smash * With Grim ** Double-Team Finishing Moves *** DF Death Drop (Flapjack (Grim)/Cutter (Rojo/Duhop) combination, sometimes putting an opponent through a table) parodied from Dudley Boyz *** F-Mark (Double-Chin Music (Grim) into a Duhop Drop/Rojo Wrecker (Rojo/Duhop) *** Double Purge! Purge! Purge! (Double Running Shoulder Blocks) Championships & Accomplishments * GTS Wrestling ** As Duhop *** YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *** GTS Championship (2 times) - Longest Reigning GTS Champion (65 Days) *** GTS Tag Team Championship (1 time, inaugural) w/Grim - Longest Reigning GTS Tag Team Champion (58 Days) with Grim *** Food in the Fridge Winner (1 time) *** Money in the Bank Winner (1 time) *** Second GTS Triple Crown Champion ** As El Jefe Rojo *** GTS United States Championship (6 times, Inaugural) - Longest Reigning GTS United States Champion (70 Days) *** Christmas Chaos Winner (2016) - GTS United States Championship *** GTS United States Championship Tournament Winner (2016) *** Junk in the Trunk Winner (1 Time)^ ^Rojo never received his title shot since he sold the Junk in the Trunk contract to Tommy Salami *'SWF' ** SWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) w/Grim Entrance Music Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Non assholes Category:Members of Degeneration Fat Category:Masked Characters Category:Youtube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champions Category:GTS United States Champions Category:GTS Tag Team Champions Category:Triple Crown Champion Category:GTS Champions Category:Food in the Fridge Winners Category:Christmas Chaos Winner (2016) Category:SWF World Tag Team Champions Category:GTS/PCS Draft 2017 Category:GTS Show Category:Double Champions Category:Assholes Category:Antagonists